Jett Hunter
Jett Hunter is a character introduced in Drax Academy. Background Jett, from the moment he was born, was cursed. His mother died shortly after giving birth due to unknown complications, and his father disappeared, seemingly into thin air, five years later. Raised by an adoption center for the entirety of his life, Jett always thought there was something strange about what happened to his parents. But the questions didn't start stockpiling until he turned 13, in which he finally confronted the adoption staff about how and why his parents died or disappeared. They could give him no such answer. From that point on, it struck Jett. Only he could find the circumstances surrounding his mom's death and his dad's disappearance. He didn't do anything about it, however, until his fifteenth birthday. With a set of razor gloves, Jett took off from the adoption center that night on a quest to find his father and avenge his mother. He was determined to learn the art of battle, no matter what it took. While gathering food one day, Jett was approached by a strange man in a suit with a top hat. This man almost killed Jett and disappeared, leaving him confused, wondering who he was as he passed out slowly. When he awakened, he was surrounded with neither machines nor wires, but instead a magician healer, a pale girl with flowing brown hair and blue eyes. The healer explained to Jett that he would have died, if his soul had not been sold to enhance his body into that of a magician. To pay back this debt, she added, he had to find, or at least attempt to find, the eight essences of power in the world. Otherwise, he would suffer... Powers & Abilities Base Stats Advanced Techniques Augere *INNATE: Jett starts the battle with one Augere stack. He can consume one or two stacks to enhance the power and effects of his moves. Each time Jett activates a non-enhanced technique, he gains a quarter of a stack. All of Jett's attacks also proc item effects. Claw Latus - 15 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Jett's claws grow; his next attack deals -10% / 30% / 90% increased damage to up to 2 enemies, slows them by 10% / 20% / 40%, and decreases their attack speed by 10% / 20% / 40% for 8 seconds. Claw Acue - 15 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Jett's claws stretch; his next attack deals 50% / 90% / 150% increased damage to a single enemy. This attack ignores 0% / 20% / 50% of the opponent's armor. Shock Expandit - 15 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Jett's claws emanate a widespread energy; his next attack scales with his special attack, deals -10% / 30% / 90% increased damage to up to 2 enemies, slows them by 10% / 20% / 40%, and decreases their attack speed by 10% / 20% / 40% for 8 seconds. Shock Eligo - 15 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Jett's claws emanate a focused energy; his next attack scales with his special attack and deals 50% / 90% / 150% increased damage to a single enemy. This attack ignores 0% / 20% / 50% of the opponent's magic resistance. Dark Dash - 10 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Jett lunges at the targeted direction while being surrounded by dark energy, fearing enemies in the way for 2 seconds. Negative Energy - 30 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Jett consumes 2 / 5 Augere stacks to heal himself by 35% / 70% of his maximum health. Finales Mondlicht - 80 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Jett can only activate this move when at least one "Claw" or "Shock" pair of his moves is both on cooldown at the same time. Jett draws dark magic powers from around him and blows it all in a gigantic spell, dealing 65 / 110 / 175 base physical damage and 65 / 110 / 175 base special damage to all enemies caught and decreasing their armor and magic resistance to 70% / 50% / 20% of their original amount for 15 seconds. In addition, if an opponent is knocked out by this attack, Jett gains 3 Augere stacks. Item Layout Build *'Zeal' - +20% attack speed, +10% critical strike chance, +8% movement speed. *'Hextech Revolver' - +40 special attack, +20% spell vamp. *'Malady' - +25 special attack, +50% attack speed. UNIQUE PASSIVE: Jett's attacks deal an additional 20 bonus flat special damage and reduce the magic resistance of the enemy by 6 for 8 seconds. This stacks up to 8 times. *'Doran's Ring' - +15 ability power, +80 health, +5 mana regeneration. Unique *'Metal Razors' - +30 attack. UNIQUE PASSIVE: Jett's attacks deal an additional 3% of the target's health as true damage. *'Dark Cloak' - +30 magic resistance. UNIQUE PASSIVE: +20% magic resistance. UNIQUE ACTIVE: Cloaks Jett, making him unable to be seen until he is attacked or until he deactivates this effect. This can only be used outside of battle. 270 second cooldown. Essences Collected *'Lesser Essence of Resistance' - +20 armor. *'Essence of Perspicacity' - +50 special attack. *'Essence of Alacrity' - +30% attack speed. *'Greater Essence of Inclusiveness' - +45 attack, +45 special attack, +10% movement speed, +10% attack speed.